


The Backpack: A Constants Verse Fic

by rach0726



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slight Captain America Civil War spoilers but only if you haven't seen a trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach0726/pseuds/rach0726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds something in the closet and asks Bucky about it.  Angst and fluff ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backpack: A Constants Verse Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same verse as Constants, my other fic. All you need to know from that one for this though is that Bucky and Steve are together and happy for the most part. Also, I got inspired by pics of Bucky from the Civil War trailers with the backpack. It's unbetated

Steve is cleaning out the hall closet when he finds it.  It’s a simple black backpack he doesn’t recall owning.  He wonders if the previous tenants left it by mistake.  He’s about to call Tony and ask for contact information when he notices a brochure for the Smithsonian exhibit folded in one of the side pockets.  So not left by one of the tenants then.  He then wonders if it’s Sam’s and he left it after one of his overnight stays.  He’s about to open when he hears something crash in the living room.  Steve looks up to find Bucky standing in the door way looking scared out of his mind.  Like he does when he has an episode.  But its been months since he had one.  Steve goes towards him and the look of fear seems to get worse.

  


“Bucky?  You’re safe.  I’m right here.  I love you.”  Steve says, like he always does.  

  


“Put it back.”  Bucky says sounding like he did on the helicarrier.   


  


“What?  Wait this is yours?  Buck?”

  


“Just put it back.  Please.”

  


That’s when Steve realizes he has seen it before.  The night Bucky first came to see him and then again when he decided to stay.  Steve has to admit once it had disappeared Steve hadn’t given it much thought.  He puts it on the floor by the couch then goes to Bucky.  Bucky backs up towards the door and slides down. 

  


“Talk to me, Buck.  Please.  Steve says sitting in front of him, putting a hand on his knee.

  


“Just forget it, Steve.  Put it back where it was and forget about it.”

  


“I’m not going to just forget about something that has you upset.”  Steve says, trying to keep his voice calm even though he’s anything but.

  


“I’m fine.”

  


Steve barks out a harsh laugh at that.  They both know Bucky’s anything but.  He doesn’t want to push, but he also doesn’t want Bucky taking giant steps back either.  Bucky, for his part, is giving Steve a look that says he’s done taking about this.  Steve sighs then gets up.  He puts the backpack back where it was in the closet being sure to hide it completely.

  


They don’t speak of it again the rest of the day.  They spend the day relaxing.  Just vegging on the couch watching movies.  Steve sketches a bit.  He tries to forget about it, even though to him it’s becoming the elephant in the room.  They have dinner with some friends from the neighborhood and when they get home Bucky pulls Steve out onto the fire escape to sit.  It’s uncommonly warm for late February and Bucky wants to enjoy it. They make love and Steve is just about to fall asleep, when Bucky brings it up again.

  


“It’s all I had when I got free of Hydra.  I pawned my weapons.  Then I went to one of the box stores and bought some essentials and clothes with the backpack.  I made sure everything would fit in it.  Then I went to the Smithsonian….”  He trails off and looks away.

  


“Bucky, handsome, I wasn’t going to get rid of it.  I just couldn’t remember how it had gotten in the closet.  We can leave it there if you want.”  Steve says making Bucky look at him again.

  


“It’s there for when you decide to kick me out. For when you decide you can’t do this anymore.  That I’m not worth the trouble.  For when you decide you can’t or don’t love me anymore.”  He says quietly. 

  


“Handsome that is never going to happen.  End of the line.  I can’t do this **_without_** you.  Never really wanted to in the first place.  I love you with everything I am.”  Steve says kissing him softly.

  


“Steve.”  Bucky says snuggling in.  They fall asleep wrapped in each other.

  


Steve wakes up the next morning to find the backpack hanging off the coatrack by the door.  Bucky is putting things away.  It’s then that Steve sees the postcard.  It’s his USO poster.  He smiles and puts it against the picture of the two of them on the shelf with the bears.

  


“You know I can just…”  Steve kisses Bucky.

  


“It stays right there.  You didn’t have to do that just because I found it.”

  


“It’s time.  I mean we did both ask the other to marry us.  I should know you’re not going to just leave me.”

  


“Okay.  Love you jerk.”

  


“Love you too, punk.”  Bucky says going in for a kiss.

  


Steve smiles and drags Bucky over to the couch to lay down.  He can’t help the dopey grin that’s on his face.  They’ve made it over another hurdle.  Together.

 

 

 

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. For anyone who read this and is reading Constants the next chapter is coming. I swear. I haven't forgotten about. I promise.


End file.
